criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice Has No Heart/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Glad you could make it everyone. Sonia: What's this about guys? Isabel: We've been working hard on this case, and we finally have the evidence needed for an arrest. Isabel: just felt it was appropriate we gathered everyone here. Giovanni: Well I understand given that Kenny's killer was responsible for many other deaths as well. Hunter: Alright, then who was it? Who killed Kenny? Josiah: It hurts me to have to do this, but given the evidence we don't have much choice. Daisy: It hurts all of us Josiah, but stay strong. Luke: Agreed, just follow 's lead and just tell it straight. Zoya: We'll be right behind you guys the whole way through, regardless of what happens. Isabel: Okay, let's just do this. Isabel: Captain Hunter Sandoval, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Kenny Rosewell! Zoya: The Captain? Vincent: Hunter? He did it? Hunter: You gotta be kidding me. You know I wouldn't do that, I've been working too long to commit murder. Josiah: We told you we had the evidence against you, we found the lock pick on the crowbar you used to kill Kenny. Hunter: So? Doesn't mean I did it. Isabel: We know you had the fighting skills to kill Kenny, and you left crumbs from your milk chocolate all over his walkie. Hunter: Listen, I gave 25 years of my life serving the damn force! You'd think I get a bit of respect, not baseless murder accusations! Josiah: You don't deserve an ounce of our damn respect Sandoval! We have the bandage that came off, and your DNA. Its over! Isabel: You're a captain of the police Hunter, you knew that murder was illegal. So why, why kill Kenny and all those people? They didn't deserve to die. Hunter: Heh, that's what you say, that's what you ALWAYS say... Luke: Uh, Captain? Hunter: "Murder is illegal." "They deserve their fair trial." "They're humans just like the rest of us." Sonia: Hunter? Are you- Hunter: Well let me tell you something! I served 25 years in the police, and no matter how many crooks I put away, more kept coming up. Hunter: And they always get sent back out, every damn time! Hunter: There's only one way to stop crime, and that's to do them in! The whole lot of 'em! Zoya: Hunter, you can't really mean that. Hunter: Oh I do, I mean every damn word I say! Those bastards got what was coming to them, death! Isabel: But what about Kenny? He was one of us, he wasn't a criminal! Hunter: Heh, shows what you greenhorns know. I caught him speaking with some members of his old gang right before the wedding. Hunter: Members who happened to be arrested for shipments they made for the black market. Hunter: That son of a gun was a member the whole time! He betrayed all of us, I couldn't let that stand. Hunter: Of course he'd deny it, but I didn't care. He broke the law, so I broke him, and left him there to suffer like he should. Annabel: Captain, I think you should know, Kenny wasn't committing any crimes. Hunter: Like hell he was! Annabel: Its true, Kenny was trying to establish a connection to the market, they weren't aware he was working with us. Josiah: He went through all that trouble, for us? Hunter: LIAR! You're all damn liars! He's a crook you hear me, a filty no-good crook! Once a criminal, always a criminal, and no damn idiot is gonna tell me otherwise! Annabel: "Idiots" are we? Hunter: You and the whole lot of ya! Kenny was a crook, he deserved to die! Josiah: You're far gone Captain Sandoval, looks like you won't listen to reason anymore. Isabel: But us and the valley can rest at night knowing you won't bother anyone again, you're under arrest. Judge Blackwell: Hunter Sandoval, for years you have served as a loyal member of the Warrenville Police Department. Judge Blackwell: But now to hear your service was all for naught in the face of several murders, including your team's very own informant! Judge Blackwell: You've fallen far Captain Sandoval, so far you've committed senseless slaughter. Hunter: Senseless? HA! I'm the only one who was really cleaning up this city, none of those softies at the department! Hunter: All we did was pack 'em away to be released later, but they never learn. Sooner or later they're back to their old tricks again. Hunter: What I was doing was the only way crime ever went down. Why do you think I kept it secret all those years, none of you idiots would understand! Judge Blackwell: I understand completely that this was crime, crime that was worse than anything any of your victims ever did. Judge Blackwell: In your act to kill criminals, you've become worse than they ever could possibly be. Hunter: How the hell could I be worse!?! I gave 25 years of my freakin' life to protecting people, how's this any different? They're crooks, they deserve death! Simple as that. Judge Blackwell: We do NOT have the monopoly over human life, criminal or otherwise. You took the law into your own hands and twisted it in an attempt to justify your actions. Judge Blackwell: But nothing will ever justify the inhumane acts you ever did, you're a disgrace to your colleagues, your friends, and your city! Hunter: Oh, you're feeling sorry for them too? Ha, I knew you were spineless Blackwell, just like the rest of 'em! Judge Blackwell: THAT'S IT! Hunter Sandoval, for your crimes, this court sentences you to life in prison with no parole! I'm recommending a psychiatric evaluation as well, given your twisted mind. Hunter: Call me the crook all you want, what I did will never be worse than them. You're better off just ending me now. Josiah: We won't Hunter, we're better than that, better than you! Isabel: You were an inspiration to all of us, so we're doing this in honor of the man you once were. But now, you're no better than Darius Graves or Killian Wolfe. Hunter: Fine, go ahead. Lock me up, not like it'll do you punks any good. Hunter: So long , I'd say it was nice working with you, but I don't lie to spineless idiots like you. Judge Blackwell: Bailiff, get him out of my sight. Court is adjourned!!! Annabel: I know this was tough, but congratulations officers on putting the vigilante behind bars once and for all. Annabel: I may not have known Hunter from his start, but he was always an inspiration to people, his never say die attitude, his drive for justice. Josiah: But little did we know that justice warped him into such a monster. Zoya: I joined the police because of him, I owed a lot to him and to see him turn out like this... Luke: I always looked up to Hunter, he was... he was like a dad to me. Vincent: I may not have known him for too long, but he honestly seemed like a real nice guy. Isabel: I'm not sure I can ever forgive him for what he did. Kenny was no criminal, he was trying to help us. Josiah: Agreed, but at the very least we have a silver lining to all this. With Hunter in prison, we can safely say without a doubt, the Devil's Wild Heart is finally cleansed. Annabel: Right, I think we can safely leave here now knowing crime won't run rampant here again... I hope. Annabel: For now, we need to pick up where Kenny left off, and pursue the black market, for his sake. Josiah: I agree wholeheartedly, I'm sure that's what he would've wanted. Annabel: Come see me whenever you're ready , its time we pick things back up again and pursue the black market. The Heart of Darkness (10/10) Category:Dialogues